


oddly comforting

by pinklemongay



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a happy-ish ending, Anti is extra mad at everyone for treating Jackie this way, Enemies who secretly like eachother sorta???, Homeless Shelter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It wasn't directly mentioned but Schneep was drunk, JSE egos - Freeform, Jackie believes he deserves it for being bitter, Light Angst, M/M, Sean McLoughlin Egos, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemongay/pseuds/pinklemongay
Summary: This was no place for the supposive hero - who could definitely be reduced to a vigilante, but even then, this was no place for a vigilante either. This wasn't a place anyone should have to go.And the only person who seems to notice or care is his enemy.So much for friends, right?





	oddly comforting

It was cold on this stiff bed, in a room with multiple other people.

His chest was tight, making it so he didn't dare to move or else the pain in his ribcage would only get worst. His eyes were watery, staring at a wall as he listened to the person in the bed next to him restlessly shift. The room reeked of drugs and alcohol, and sweat made the air damp. The sound of a child softly crying in their sleep could be heard across the room, asleep right next to their bony mother. 

This was no place for a hero.

But where else could he go? It's not like he could go begging at one of the other egos' doorsteps. No way in hell was an Iplier going to let him in - not that he wanted to live anywhere near such....psychopaths anyways. Besides, it was only one night.

It pained him to think that it was Schneep who locked the windows on him, Schneep who threatened to kill him if he dares step foot in their house, Schneep who called him a stranger, said he was breaking in. He tried calling Jack, but the creator's only response was to 'go sleep at Mark's'. Chase had a very similar response.

No. No way is he ever going to go begging on Mark's doorstep, and it's not even because of Mark. It's because he doesn't want to be vulernable to Dark and Wilford, he doesn't want them getting him while he's sleeping. So he'd have to suffer in the very poorly constructed shelter. 

Jackie sighed, holding the blanket closer to himself, nearly hoping for any sort of warmth he couldnget from this thin blanket. While he did have his spandex on - which was becoming more and more uncomfortable, but that's probably the location's fault more than anything - the thin cloth wasn't warm enough, so upon coming here he hoped the blanket would make him warmer. It did not. He finds it rather frustrating that this is what he - a hero - has to resort to. He saves the day every single day, and yet he's sleeping in a room filled with drug addicts and alcoholics and homeless people, he doesn't deserve this.

Right?

.....or maybe he does. Jackie's never been the best at this, and he mostly fights petty criminals and Anti, although Anti certainly falls under the category of petty criminals in his opinion. He wasn't like those heroes from the comics, he wasn't adored by everyone worldwide, there were people who respected him in this city, but for the most part, people disliked his tactics.

"If I was a petty criminal I wouldn't be immortal." A voice hissed in his ear so suddenly he nearly screamed, rolling to the side and preparing to jump up to fight. Arms wrapping around his waist prevented him from doing that, although he did get to roll over, so now he got to stare into the black eyes of his rival.

Anti.

Why wasn't he surprised? And why did he...why did he feel a little relieved? Still, no matter how relieved he felt, he struggled to get out of Anti's hold.  
"Let go- they only said women and children could sleep in beds together! Anti, let-" Jackie whispered hurriedly, trying to keep as quiet as he could be.  
"Why are you here?"  
Trick question. Anti already knew why he was here, there's no way he didn't, and so there's no point in even attempting to lie.  
He attempted to anyways.  
"Felt like taking a break from the house but forgot my money there, so this is like a....makeshift hotel if you will." Jackie tried turning on his back, only for Anti to dig his sharp nails into his waist, making him bite his bottom lip to try and refrain from reacting much to the pain. 

"Heroes don't lie, darling,̴ so why don't we try again?" Was Anti getting closer or was Jackie just getting more claustrophobic? He wasn't sure. It was a strange mix of wanting Anti to get far away and wanting Anti to hold him close. It was a horrible mix he'd rather never think about again. 

Sighing, Jackie closed his eyes and nuzzles into the pillow. "You already know, Anti, so why don't you tell me." He muttered, tiredly opening his eyes, blue orbs widening to find black ones so close to his own. So Anti's face was getting closer.  
And for some reason he didn't feel disgusted by the thought.

Anti had always been one to pry, wanting to get under his victim's skin in every way imaginable, both physically and mentally. So it was no surprise to the hero that Anti was here, preying on him in one of his most vulernable of moments. Although, he was surprised by Anti's reactions to his situation. "The fucking doctor locked you out, hmm?" Anti practically growled, so much venom in his voice that Jackie was at a loss of words at first. The glitch never seemed to care much for him before, or maybe he was just good at hiding it, but right now he looked as if he was about to go kill someone for Jackie.

As much as it was surprising, he couldn't help appreciating it greatly. It always seemed to be him helping others, and even then he couldn't even do that right, no one usually tried helping him, not without a price.

Not without a price.

Cautiously, Jackie tried giving himself some space from Anti, all appreciation gone. Anti was a vile creature, usually taking without even an offer, and when there was an offer, it was an heavily unfair trade. He wanted to see if he could find a mischievous flicker in those black eyes, or perhaps see the hints of a wicked grin on the glitch's face. Anything to reveal Anti's true intentions with him.

Nothing but rage was on the glitch's face.

"Not you." Anti said suddenly. Jackie blinked, confused, knowing that while he could barely see Anti in the dark, the glitch could see every detail of him. "It's not you. It's not that.....not that you can't do your job." Anti seemed to struggle to choose his words. "They just....they don't see your beauty."

Oh. Jackie blinked slower this time, trying to process that. Was Anti trying to say something sentimental? Meaningful? Comforting? Did he mean to compliment him? Did he even mean it? Why would he mean it? Jackie wasn't like Marvin, hot and confident, or Jack, positive and cute, or Chase, lovely and adorable. Hell, he wasn't even like Schneep, handsome and crazy, or JJ, mysterious and charming. He was just.....just him, just Jackie, this shell of a hero who could never do anything right.

"I can't do anything right." Jackie whispered out into the dark without realizing it, voice cracking and tears coming to his eyes. "I run away like a coward. The other egos never even seem to glance in my direction. And....and....." His throat felt as if there was a cloud in it, choking up his words and making it harder to breathe. "And I'm foolish....I- I'm showing you vulernability, you! My worst enemy! And- and I can't even bring myself to kill you." His voice cracked once more due to frustration and disappointment in himself. Why did Jack even keep him around, let alone create him in the first place, if he was such a failure? Such a fucking joke? 

At least Marvin, a mistake, had Henrik to care for him. No one- no one seemed to give a fuck whenever he's on the verge of dying nearly every damn week, but Jack gets his throat slit once and suddenly the world is in panic! Henrik and Chase get fucking babied all the time merely because they're Jack's favourites, so they got backstories and character development! JJ got all the space in the world, with Jack treating him as if he was on some sort of throne. Even Angus is loved and mourned over by Jack!

But that was all so....  
Bitter.

Heroes weren't supposed to be bitter.  
"I'm a bad hero." Jackie mutters out, not sure if he's speaking to Anti or to himself, maybe both. 

Anti shakes his head, unsure of what to say, although now he looked something akin to....sympathy? Maybe even empathy.  
"You're human."  
"A worthless one."  
"Jackie, please..."  
Despite this being the first time for Anti to plead with him, he continued.  
"No- I- okay? I can't do my fucking job, I'm an annoyance to the rest, and I'm just so- so selfish about it! But- but that's not-" Jackie inhaled a shaky breath that sounded so much like a sob.

Anti, to get Jackie to shut up, curled an arm around his back and rested his hand against the back of the hero's head, pushing it to press Jackie's face to the crook of his neck, allowing for the sobs to silently rack Jackie's body.

And they just laid like that, quiet and close together, Anti calming Jackie down so the hero could sleep, lingering a tad longer to admire Jackie's sleeping face before slipping off of the uncomfortable cot and picking him up. He glitched them back into Jackie's bedroom, setting the hero into bed and making sure to throw a blanket over him.

He'll never forget what Jackie told him in those moments of weakness,

But he won't use it against him unless absolutely needed.

With little care, Anti allowed himself to glitch and slip into the void, surprised to feel that a part of him wished he had said better things to comfort Jackie in those moments,

Surprised to wish to be able to sleep in that bed next to Jackie for the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooh! Second oneshot posted onto here.  
> Although I'm half tempted to add this into a series with my other drunk! Henrik oneshots  
> (Henrik got drunk and ended up calling Jackie a stranger, locking him out of the house for the night) 
> 
> Haha,,,,,  
> I hope I got all the tags right, the title was difficult to make.  
> And this was purely shippy haha, bc Anti x Jackie is one of my favourite ships (alongside Henrik x Jack, Jameson x Chase, and Marvin x Angus)
> 
> I'll probably end up changing the title later if I think of a new one.
> 
> × unedited ×


End file.
